


Complete Harmony

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Smut, more omegaverse, much less feels this time around I promise, porn with like two percent plot, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've returned to throw more sin all over the walls!<br/>Thank you so much for all the kind words!<br/>Consider this an alternate, more lighthearted take on my other Egobang omegaverse fic, 'Harmonious Completion'. This is more or less a poorly put together string of moments and interactions with the established relationship angst out of the way!<br/>You do not have to read my previous fic to fully understand, but it would probably help since I established the universe fully in that one!<br/>P.S. Suzy is in the beginning before the boys officially mate, and after that she kind of fades into the background because I don't exactly know how I want her character to fit in or adapt to it, and since I tried to make this less feels-centric I chose to just kind of focus on Arin and Dan ;-; All love on the face of the earth to the goddess that is Suzy Berhow, tho.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Complete Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned to throw more sin all over the walls!  
> Thank you so much for all the kind words!  
> Consider this an alternate, more lighthearted take on my other Egobang omegaverse fic, 'Harmonious Completion'. This is more or less a poorly put together string of moments and interactions with the established relationship angst out of the way!  
> You do not have to read my previous fic to fully understand, but it would probably help since I established the universe fully in that one!  
> P.S. Suzy is in the beginning before the boys officially mate, and after that she kind of fades into the background because I don't exactly know how I want her character to fit in or adapt to it, and since I tried to make this less feels-centric I chose to just kind of focus on Arin and Dan ;-; All love on the face of the earth to the goddess that is Suzy Berhow, tho.

"Dan! You're early!"

Suzy stood still in the front door frame, eyes bugged wide as she took in Dan's stoic face. The smell had obviously already hit him.

"I... Yeah, I'm sorry -- I should've called." He wasn't expected to be there for dinner for another hour. Suzy had mistakenly thought she would be able to help get Arin presentable by then.

"It's okay! Arin's just, uh, indisposed right now." Her eyes focused on Dan's face, noting that his eyes were locked far behind her towards the far hallway of their house. "You understand." She spoke carefully, gauging the man's expression.

Dan nodded contemplatively, but kept his gaze deep inside the house towards the source of the smell -- towards Arin.

Speak of the devil. Just as Suzy prepared to explain to Dan that he would be better off coming back tomorrow, a wanton moan ripped down the hallway and shattered the silence between the two. Arin had obviously taken to using their toys to satiate his emptiness.

Suzy propped both her arms up against the frame as a makeshift barrier while Dan felt all the air race out of his lungs. Holy _balls,_ was that really Arin?

"Ah, maybe tomorrow night would work better for Mexican night! Doesn't sound like he's up for any tacos right now, aha.." Suzy chuckled halfheartedly as Dan leaned forward, straining his head in towards the aromatic household. He was practically hypnotized.

Suzy steeled herself and gripped Dan's shoulders firmly, standing on her toes to do so. She ended up having to shake the sense right back into his horny head and drag him back into his car, lest the tall man make a break for the master bedroom.

This all transpired unbeknownst to poor Arin. He lay ignorant and drenched on their king bed, with a hot pink dildo buried almost beyond reach inside of him. The faintest scent of alpha stirred him from his actions not but for a moment, and he resumed his fruitless endeavors.

 

* * *

 

 

Almost one year later, Arin found himself pinned flush against a cold, concrete wall in their office building. Blunt teeth were digging into the fleshy expanse of his collar at random, pulling and latching wherever they saw fit. A large, warm hand was kneading into his hipbone as it held him securely to the wall, and another set of long fingers was squeezing the meat of his ass blindly. Flashes of white burst across his vision at the intensity of it all. His eyes had long since rolled into the back of his head and he was left floating on cloud nine as his passionate lover absolutely dominated the living daylights out of him. The poor omega was so helpless and ecstatic.

"You are mine. Fucking mine..." Dan's voice is so unlike his normal tenor tone. It's gruff and low and boiling with arousal, and it destroys the last of Arin's sanity. He loves when Dan loses it like this; he walks into the grump room, ready for an average recording day, and within five minutes the alpha has decided that it has been entirely too long since he last claimed his delicious mate. Arin was one lucky man.

"Do you hear me?" It's an order more than a question, and Arin chides himself for being so slow on the uptake.

"Yes -- god, yes. All yours, Danny, every inch." Arin whines out to the best of his abilities. Dan's mouth is still set to work on his neck, eating at him like Arin was his fresh kill and he couldn't wait long enough to skin him.

Dan let out a deep, reverberating noise -- not quite a growl, but definitely more aggressive than a purr -- and he moved one of his hands to cup the front of Arin's jeans as a reward for his behavior.

They continue on this way, making heated declarations of ownership and fitful noises of passion, until the need to knot is unbearable.

Ever since they first mated, Arin has been trying to tune his "Dan radar" (as he took to calling it) as best he could. It was hard, at first, straightening out which feelings were his own and which were entirely foreign to him. Empathy couldn't even describe what they shared. They were truly feeling each other, truly experiencing what the other felt, when the bond was strong enough. It's power ebbed and flowed throughout their time together, but at its strongest Arin could feel the undeniable adrenaline rush of what he could only assume was a rut gnawing at him from the inside of his very being. The sheer need to _do_ something -- to do himself, he eventually came to terms with -- was like a blow to the gut every time it hit. Dan would make eye contact and in that moment Arin felt the yin yang chemistry of a heat and a rut meeting their matches in some kind of divine interaction. It was as beautiful as it was impossible to put into words.

Of course, Dan felt it all too. He had always been a bit better at reading Arin than the omega, and thus, his side of the sensory sharing from the bond happened both quicker and more powerfully. He could be two states away and feel the pull, the aching quake under his heart. It was a hollow resonance that pounded inside of him, begging for a knot and a mate and so much more. He felt this pull even when Arin wasn't in any kind of heat. He felt it when they had been apart for several days, or when Dan tuned the world out with headphones on and music blaring. He remembers vividly experiencing it one night when he pulled Arin aside at a crowded party, looked him dead in the eyes, and told him that the omega was his entire world now. He poured his heart out to Arin, and told him he could never live without him. Arin's eyes had gotten noticeably glassy, and Dan felt a rhythm in his chest that he could only guess was his mate's rapid heartbeat layered over his own. The phantom feeling panicked him for a moment but he soon melted into the sensation, and he smothered Arin in a bear hug big enough to suffocate the poor, love-struck Alpha.

So, it comes as no surprise when Arin and Dan feel the others' chemical reaction almost simultaneously to feeling their own. Dan pushes Arin even harder up against the wall and hitches a knee up to grind against the growing damp spot at the seam of Arin's ruined jeans.

"Christ almighty, Arin. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Dan mouths butterfly kisses down Arin's shoulders as the omega spasms against him, body twitching at the onslaught of sensation. "You were meant to be like this, to be such a good little kitten for me." The older man smirks pleasantly at the instant effect his words have on his mate, watching as Arin shakes his head to and fro and whines out in defiance. "No? You don't think you're a good kitten?" The edge of a laugh laces Dan's voice and Arin opens his eyes enough to shoot him a pouty look. He's too worked up for this bullshit, but Dan just eats it up.

The alpha laughs out melodiously, redoubling his efforts on grinding against Arin's drenched crotch. The moan this plucks from the omega is just one more triumphant moment for Dan.

Feeling entirely fed up with both Dan's teasing mockery and the overall lack of stimulation, Arin braces his lower back against the wall and wraps his thick legs around Dan's waist. He snakes the older man up closer against him and nearly knocks him off-balance, forcing him to drop his foot back to the floor and slap a hand against the wall by Arin's head to catch himself. Arin's shit-eating grin is the first thing Danny's met with, and the dark burn of vengeance in his eyes quickly wipes the grin back off Arin's pink face. "You were taking too long." is all Arin can muster as justification for his actions.

Looking at him for several long, silent seconds, Dan leans in close and cocks his head to the side ever so slightly, "Impatient much, my dear?" The sin in his voice had Arin swallowing a lump he didn't know formed, and his hooded lids betrayed the heat boiling inside him. He nodded simply. "Mmm. Very well, then."

Before he could fully register it all, Dan had cupped both of his hands under Arin's ass and hoisted him up away from the wall, quickly walking the two of them over to the middle of the room and depositing Arin on the couch with a _whump_. The alpha left him little time to regain his composure before he gripped Arin by the hips and flipped him over to lay on his stomach, pulling at his hips until his cheek lay flat against the cushion and his ass was up as high as it could go in the air. Arin smooshed his eyes shut tight and suppressed the groan that fought its way up his throat at this rare show of strength and dominance from his sweet, gentle Daniel. He couldn't get enough of this barbaric side of the man, and he knew he couldn't hide it from his mate.

Dan makes quick work of literally shredding Arin's already tattered jeans to pieces, pleased to see that his darling little omega had foregone underwear again today. No wonder the slick had seeped through so quickly.

Without warning, two of Dan's long, taut fingers were buried inside Arin and abusing his swollen walls. They reached further than half the toys Arin had used in the past, and once he added a third the fullness was a close competitor as well. Dan was so accustomed to Arin's body at this point that it was almost a game of 'hide how well you're finger-fucking me into oblivion right now' -- but Arin always lost these kind of games. Dan took honest pleasure in milking every moan from his sultry omega, rippling with pride as Arin's composure melted into the couch with every thrust.

This was not enough, though. Dan had to punish Arin for acting out so defiantly. "Is this what you wanted?" Dan knelt behind Arin on the couch, leaning over him while maintaining the steady rhythm of his hand. His knot was demanding attention and he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Ah, AH! No, no..." Arin cried out, muffled and broken against the cushion.

Dan eyed the man inquisitively, stroking his sweet spot abusively at the response and earning an instantly higher moan from his lover. He leaned forward and rubbed his forehead against Arin's damp back, "No? What else could you possibly want, hm?"

"Fuck, fuck! Want your knot, master!"

Dan's fingers stilled and Arin looked up in a drunken panic, worried that he had somehow finally crossed a boundary and weirded his mate out, but way more concerned with the fact that he wasn't being pounded into anymore. His pleading eyes found Dan's face still burrowed against his upper back, breathing hot and labored. "Danny?"

The respite lasted for a moment longer before Dan's fingers found a renewed determination and they set to work in Arin at an almost inhuman pace. His hand blurred back and forth as he mercilessly assaulted his soaked lover. His teeth dug into the shoulder beneath him as a pleased growl worked its way up from the alpha's diaphragm and poured out like a hot fog over Arin's skin. Arin moaned out obscenely at the sudden intensity, his eyes screwed shut and his hips craning to meet his alpha's fingers.

"You'll have it, Arin. Fuck, you'll have my knot so deep inside you like a good little slave." Dan had never considered himself the kinkiest alpha on the block, but hearing these sinful slips from Arin when they really got into the bump and grind drove him mad. This was certainly a new one, but he had absolutely zero objections to it.

"Jesus fuck, Danny, yes yes yes..." It sounded like Arin agreed.

Finger's were replaced with the prodding warmth of Dan's unmistakable knot within seconds of the alpha discarding his own clothing, and Arin bucked back against him pathetically. Shame long since abandoned, he whined out from the back of his throat and begged his mate to fulfill them both already.

Dan was more than happy to oblige.

 

* * *

 

 

Distance put a more severe strain on the two lovers than either of them had anticipated. Cross-country bonds were still just as strong as bonds from one room away, and this meant that every heat and every rut and every ache and every craving was still duplicated between the mates. Thus, Danny finds himself keeled over in a smelly stall inside the New Jersey airport, gasping for breath like he'd just run a decathlon. His chest heaved and he felt a phantom coolness pooling around his lower half. He smacked his head against the wall in frustration and puffed out a hot breath in defeat -- Arin was alone, desperate, and miserable and there was next to nothing Dan could do to help his better half.

Or, was there?

Squinting down at the phone in his hands, Dan let the wheels in his head turn sluggishly with the beginnings of an idea. He closed his eyes and huffed out a laugh.

Over the past year, Danny became painfully acquainted with a side of himself that had been kept dormant until this bond was created. Since then, a brilliant, dazzling envy consumes the poor alpha over the most trivial of things. The green flames spark off his skin and he sees red at the mere thought of anyone else being in proximity to his beloved Arin, heat or no heat. Sometimes his imagination tortures him endlessly, painting masterpieces in his head of a lust-drunk Arin being manhandled by some boorish alpha that passes him in a deserted alleyway, or of an injured Arin crying to himself in a corner of a pitch black room. He can see passersby drinking in the sweet smell of Arin's slick, or over-zealous fans crossing personal bubble boundaries and making the omega feel more and more uncomfortable. These haunting visions assault Dan's once peaceful mind and drag out a demon from deep within him. His knuckles pop and his jaw tightens, he glares at everyone and he snarls in lieu of speech. He tries to keep the seemingly random fits from affecting his day-to-day life, but sometimes they hit him harder than any rut ever has, and he is all but powerless to their onslaught.

Arin finds the whole thing more amusing than anything. He had never seen such an aggressive side of his friend outside of the bedroom, and it was somewhat endearing. He knew the jealousy came from a place of deep affection and connection thanks to their bond, and a selfish part of him was giddy from the attention it inevitably brought to him. Unfortunately, there have been occurrences of Dan acting out without reason thanks to his hormonal rages. He's dropped heavy cash to catch red eye flights back to Arin even if it meant abandoning his work or his responsibilities, a fact that Arin chastises him greatly for once he has calmed down. There was also a very ugly PAX incident that nearly ended in Dan being banned from ever returning to the convention; throwing a young beta fan across the signing room after he made a benign comment about Arin's physique was definitely a bit overkill in Arin's mind.

Regardless, Dan knew that he couldn't up and drop everything just to return to Arin each time he felt a heat while away from his love. He had to stay strong. He was here to visit family, after all, and this was a rare vacation for the man. Plus, Arin had made it clear that he himself had no time for distractions during this busy week, and Dan running home to plow him into the next century definitely counted as a distraction.

So, Dan unlocks his phone and clumsily paws over to his conversation thread with Arin. Their last exchange had took place twenty minutes ago:

"You're in heat. Without me."

_"Good shit, Sherlock. I'm in a meeting, I shouldn't even be texting you, boo."_

"Are you okay? Who's at the meeting? Can they tell?"

_"I'm going now. <3"_

"Wait! At least tell me if any of them are alphas! Are they fucking staring at you??"

...

"Big cat I swear, I'm just curious, c'mon."

......

"Arin! This is serious!"

..........

Rereading the conversation has Dan's eye twitching in frustration. His lecherous mind was filling in too many gaps for the unknowns in this situation and he had to get a grip on it before it spiraled out of control and he ended up walking out to the lobby and buying the next ticket to California. As it was he already had plenty of excuses to come up with for ditching his family to speed over to the closest airport.

Letting his idea formulate fully and accepting the consequences that were sure to follow, Dan set to work. He typed purposefully and fervently, feeling a drop of sweat glide down the back of his neck.

"Heh." Dan locked his phone and closed his eyes in triumph, feeling slightly better already.

 

* * *

 

 

Arin felt another buzz in his pocket and worried over who it could be. Stealing a glance down at his lap, he saw the bright name of his mate flash on the lock screen. Arin sighed quietly. He had half hoped he had shaken Dan off by ignoring his first two texts.

"Go ahead and take a fifteen, folks. I don't know about you but I need a brain snack." The speaker announced to the room and the attendants scattered to vending machines and restrooms.

Pursing his lips, Arin leaned back in his chair to pop the kinks out of his shoulders before deciding to check in on his hysterical boyfriend. He unlocked his phone leisurely and let his eyes loll over the three messages.

A loud cough rushed out of Arin's lungs as he read, and he quickly stifled the noise to keep attention as far away from him as possible. He swallowed thickly and read the message over and over, feeling the blood pool in his cheeks and his groin.

_"Fine, ignore me. But you won't be able to ignore that heat for long. I can feel how hard it's already hitting you, how fucking wet you already are, you needy kitten. Can you feel what it's doing to me? Can you feel how hard my cock is throbbing, how bad I want to fuck you? Fuck, Arin, can you ignore all of that? Can you ignore the ache to be fucked? Can you ignore the thought of my knot inside you?"_

Fuck. Arin was going to have to excuse himself from the rest of the meeting, and fast.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan smirked proudly at the read receipt at the bottom of his sultry text and the lack of response from Arin. His eyelids fluttered shut as the slew of warmth rolled over his torso in waves, gradually growing stronger as they worked towards his groin. He could play Arin like a fiddle.

Growing impatient and drunk with this newfound power, Dan pressed on.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Oh, come on baby, don't ignore me. I would hate to have to punish you when I get home."_

Arin's eyes threatened to roll back to the depths of his skull but he steeled himself in his chair, leaning forward and trying to keep in all the slick he could. It wasn't working.

_"That means I'd have to tie my beautiful princess down. Tease you all over, mark every inch of you, drive you crazy. Then you wouldn't be able to ignore me or that tempting heat of yours, would you?"_

Arin's willpower teetered on the edge with every word. He swallowed over and over again, feeling a growing haze in his mind with the familiar high of lust laced across it. He didn't know how long he could hold out, but at that moment the leader of the meeting returned to his podium and signaled the end of their break. Arin's eyes bulged and he knew he had to tune out his phone now or be forever lost.

Chancing one last glance down at the screen, Arin knew he was boned.

_"Be a good boy, Arin. Go home and fuck yourself for me until I get home. If you stay there I'll just have to fuck you in front of all your peers."_

"Excuse me! Family emergency, gotta go!" Arin bolted out of his chair and out the door in an instant, leaving behind a room full of confusion and a soaking wet chair.

 

* * *

 

 

"This song is about a problem that I have -- frequently."

Brian's fingers danced over the keys with his eyes shut, keyed in to Dan's voice as the man followed the harmony perfectly. The taller alpha swayed his body around the stage effortlessly. His smooth hip gyrations pulled screams out of the audience that shook the venue and it made Brian so proud of his friend. He had grown so much in such a short time.

The show ended with a bang and the two musicians spent the next hour unwinding in their hotel room. Dan basked in the afterglow of a great performance while Brian tuned one of their guitars and readied himself for bed.

The next morning the pair was drooling over the decadent array of breakfast brought to them via room service. Dan was balls deep in a plate of hash browns before Brian had even washed his hands. The older alpha chuckled before joining his friend at the table. The meal passed by in comfortable silence and Brian was just about ready to excuse himself before a shift in the atmosphere piqued his attention. He looked up from his newspaper to see Dan's furrowed brow and slowed chewing. He seemed lost in thought, though his gaze was locked onto a plate of scrambled eggs.

Disinterested, Brian returned to his reading. Less than thirty seconds later he heard Dan's chair scrape across the hard carpet as the man fidgeted in his seat. Brian's eyes sparkled momentarily with understanding before he took a long sip of his coffee and smacked his lips. He brought the paper back up to his face but spoke carefully, "Gotta shit?"

Dan grumbled, poking his fork aimlessly at the scraps on his plate. He pouted and shifted all over his seat, apparently unable to find comfort. He reached a hand under the table and left it there.

"Taking that as a 'no'."

"Dude shut the fuck up."

Arin was sound asleep three states over, and Dan couldn't remember any steamy dreams from the previous nights. Their room smelt only of fresh bacon and Brian's cologne. Dan couldn't even smell an omega in their entire floor. There was literally no excuse for this shitty timing -- they had a flight to catch at noon!

Brian brought his mug back up to his lips that were now curved into a delighted smirk. He chuckled against the glass before taking a tiny sip.

Dan slumped his head down to lay against the table as he screwed his eyes shut in sheer frustration. Several seconds later, a faint humming caught his attention and he quickly realized the sound was coming from Brian. He peeked up through the tangle of brown hair and saw his coworker bopping his head in time with his own melody as he pretended to read the paper attentively.

A few words peppered the humming and Dan scowled in disgust as he picked up on Brian's cruel joke.

"Hmm mmm mm... It baffles scientists... Mmmm... No reason rut."

 

* * *

 

 

"Next time on Game Grumps: Arin wins again and again and again!"

"Ho-kay, whatever you say baby!"

Arin and Dan laughed together, giddy over yet another kickass episode. The lovelies had been so receptive to the energy between the two men over the past year. They had kept their bond private, but the newly developed synergy was nearly impossible to miss.

Dan stood from the couch and stretched his arms up to the ceiling in a drawn-out stretch, creaking and popping after a long day of recording. Arin peered up at him from his seat on the couch and gawked at the marvel that was his mate. The bonding, rigorous love-making, and the unobstructed flow of alpha testosterone had shaped the already gorgeous man into a modern Adonis: his lithe muscles had taken on a more definitive shape under his tight clothes (though he still never accompanied Arin to the gym), his chiseled jawline housed more and more handsome scruff no matter how often he shaved, and his shoulders seemed even more square and broad than before. The man's demeanor had changed drastically as well, and even their distant acquaintances had picked up on the evolution. Dan spoke with more confidence at social gatherings, he stood taller and more stoically, and he oozed pure masculinity. More noticeably, Dan now took to watching Arin like a hawk. He kept an arm around the omega whenever possible, even if he had to play it off as a platonic gesture. Arin reciprocated the attention. He hung off of every word that left Dan's mouth, gazing at his mate like he was a dazzling firework. Arin had also taken to a strange habit of clinging to any article of Dan's clothing that he could get his fingers on -- he could be seen clutching the back of Dan's jacket as they walked down a crowded sidewalk, or pulling on Dan's scarf ever so lightly to remind Dan that he was right there next to him. The two leaned into each other whenever they were static, and all of these behaviors were just shrugged off as quirks from their touchy feely friendship.

Dan caught his precious love staring at him for the umpteenth time that day as he loosened his muscles from the stretch. He leaned down and pecked a kiss to Arin's cheek, giggling at the cute look of surprise on the omega's face.

"Want me to touch your wiener, Ar?" Dan laughed at the immediate look of disgust on Arin's face, reeling back and snorting into the air. Arin chuckled despite himself at his stupid boyfriend's display and stood up from the couch, enjoying a long stretch himself.

As he walked away, he felt a pair of focused eyes on his retreating figure and he smirked, smitten with himself. He swayed his hips exaggeratedly and made his way out of the recording room.

Dan's eyes glazed over as they locked onto Arin's plump ass. The mating had definitely taken its toll on Arin's figure, as well, and Dan couldn't be happier with the changes. Arin was perfect in his eyes already but the newfound level of what could only be described as voluptuous that Arin's body had unlocked was astounding. His hips had rounded out but he kept his hard-earned abdominal muscles. His collarbone was more defined than before, and his arms were muscular and scrumptious. Most importantly, however, was the delicious bubble butt that Arin had sprouted since the bond.

His ass was literally Dan's drug and everyone knew it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Arin pawed at Dan's clothed erection hungrily, mewling as he felt another finger weaving through his hair tightly. "Please, Danny. Need it."

Dan groaned at the wanton display before him: Arin was on all fours, low to the bed. His hair clung to the sides of his damp face and it frayed out randomly in knots from their makeout session. His cheeks were a sweet pink and his tongue hung out slightly from his swollen lips. The swell of his hips wiggled in the air as he gawked at the alpha beneath him. Dan was so helplessly in love.

Danny let himself be worked out of his jeans and undies, leaving his member out in the cold air of their bedroom. Arin wasted no time in lapping his tongue over Dan's hip bones, suckling at the taut skin before moving down to press wet kisses up along the hot shaft. Dan rolled his head back against the pillow as his lover set out to work. Arin was just as familiar with the intricacies and sweet spots of Danny's body as the alpha was with Arin. Tonight, Dan let himself be ravished and cherished, knowing Arin had felt extra needy that day and had wanted to unwind with some Dan worship.

Arin kissed the tip gently before he pulled back to admire the man he was drowning in. Dan's hair was splayed out wildly against the satin pillow and his toned chest glowed in the light, rolling up and down with his labored breathing. His eyes were glued to Arin's face and the look of pure adoration in his eyes was enough to wind Arin. Sometimes Dan's soft side showed -- even in their most heated endeavors -- and it reminded Arin of the gentle soul housed inside that dominant alpha body. He swooned for his mate all over again.

Refocusing on the task before him, Arin returned to the pulsing dick begging for his attention. He licked and sucked at the swollen head, humming in appreciation for the knot that had engorged the flesh so. He spent far too long teasing the sensitive skin for Dan's liking, and the alpha began huffing out impatiently and swishing his hips side to side in an attempt to spur Arin on. Laughing at the impatience, Arin simply crawled up the rest of Dan's body until his chest was pressed flush against the others. He kissed away any more noises of protest from Dan's mouth and ground his own erection down against the crotch beneath him, earning a satisfied grunt from his mate. The two swirled their hips against each other in a frenzy, desperate for as much skin-on-skin contact as possible. Arin's juices had already coated most of Dan's lower half and neither man seemed to mind the added lubrication.

The passionate friction could only quell the hunger for so long, and Danny quickly demanded more from his love. "If you need it so badly then hop to it, baby bear." Dan cooed warmly into Arin's ear, nibbling his earlobe for punctuation. Arin whined out from the bite and from the connotation of Dan's words. He would gladly take control if Dan was offering it.

As if on cue, Arin bowed his back and raised his ass up. He kissed down Dan's neck and reached a hand down to guide the tip of the knot towards his entrance. His other hand rooted itself in Dan's mane, pulling hard enough to pin the man's skull to the pillow and keep him from craning his neck to watch the action. Dan moaned out rather submissively at the tug -- Arin was too good at this, at all of this. The man was walking sex.

The alpha rested just light enough to keep Dan's cock from actually penetrating him and he made sure to keep a firm grip in Dan's hip to hush any ideas of bucking up. Leaning forward for one more sweet kiss, Arin slid his hips down and back, spearing himself in one fell swoop on Dan's glorious cock. He cried out at the intrusion but felt the nagging gnaw of the heat turn euphoric after getting what it so desperately ached for. Dan, too, felt the satisfaction that the connection brought them both, marveling in the sensation of being full and filling up simultaneously. He doubted he would ever fully adjust to the wholeness of it all.

Arin established a pace before Dan had time to adjust, and before long the omega was bouncing powerfully on his alpha's dick. Dan was a mess of garbled praises and musical groans. His hands tried to find hold on Arin's bulging arms or his thin wrists, but within seconds they grew restless and burrowed back into the tangle of sheets surrounding them. He eventually settled on gripping both of Arin's hipbones tightly, adding his own force to the ebb and flow of their bodies in an attempt to gain any semblance of control. Arin allowed it -- he just slammed that much harder down onto Dan, after all. Eventually Arin leaned back and propped his hands on Danny's thighs for support, letting his head fall back and his chest shake as he continued rocking with Dan in the new position. The knot inside him was throbbing deliciously and he was borderline obsessed with the feeling. It was like everything he had ever desired, ever dreamed of, ever tasted in his sweetest fantasies. Dan was so thick and hot and _good,_ he was addicted to it all. Dan, meanwhile, was drowning in the overwhelming presence of Arin. His scent coated them like a warm blanket, fogging Dan's mind and clouding his judgment over just how loud they were being in that moment. Arin produced an essentially constant string of moans, some taking the shape of Dan's name and others more akin to a shout. Danny knew that he, too, was letting out some fairly unholy sounds, especially once Arin picked up the pace and started grinding his hips down every time he took Dan to the hilt.

Dan's long fingers kneaded at the milky flesh of Arin's ass as he neared his orgasm, a warning sign for the Alpha to prepare himself. Sometimes the knotting was more intense than others, and it was never easy to tell how strong it was going to be before it was too late. Arin groaned deeply when he felt Dan's cock heat up further. The pressure building inside him was coming to a crescendo in his gut and he couldn't hold it in. "So good for me, big cat. So fucking beautiful." Dan had always been a talker in bed, but when he got close to coming his mouth went into auto-pilot. He spilled out senseless compliments that made Arin gush with adoration. "Gonna look so pretty with my cum dripping out of you." _Fuck_ , he also said some pretty hot shit when he got into it.

Arin leaned his weight back forward and planted his hands on either side of Dan's head as he fucked himself shallow and fast on Dan. Both men were vocal messes as they reached their peaks, Arin finding his voice just a moment before they crashed into euphoria, "Danny, fuck. God you're all mine... fuck fuck, and I am all fucking yours." The alpha slid his hands up to Arin's shoulders and pressed down against them to pin Arin's hips to his own. He felt Arin's slicked walls spasming all around him and he lost himself. His climax jolted through him like a bolt of lightening. It was as though time stood still and he felt their bodies meld into a singularity of passion; he could no longer feel where his skin ended and Arin's began, only the all-encompassing bliss of their consummation. His toes curled and his mouth went slack as Arin milked him dry, though he knew his precious omega was just as consumed by the orgasmic intensity as he was. Arin powered through, rocking against Dan until his thighs shook and he had no choice but to collapse down on his best friend's chest.

They panted like dogs until the air around them chilled back to normal temperatures. Arin stayed with Dan's softening member still inside of him, content with the proximity and fully aware that Dan loved it, too. Dan's arms found the strength to snake around Arin's waist and pull them even closer together -- if it was possible. Dan let out a single chuckle as he felt his lover nuzzling his chest affectionately with his cheek. He was pretty sure he could feel a rumbling purr against his chest, but he decided to let it go, lest Arin pout about how he wasn't actually a kitten.

"Mm love you so much, Arin."

Arin smiled fondly while a lone finger of his painted intricate patterns on Dan's torso. He heard Dan's slowing heartbeat against his ear, felt the serenity melting into his bones, sensed the reciprocating feelings inside of Dan. Their bodies had found a perfect harmony together, as always.

"Love you like crazy, Danny."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha it is so jumbled and messy, but take it! Take it and sin with me!  
> Feel free to scream at me on tumblr (annaximandros) if you feel the need to ;-;  
> Thank you for reading my filth, you beautiful creatures.


End file.
